Stay With Me
by Amara Z
Summary: Overcome by events in Empire and Jedi, Han ensures he and Leia never have to be apart again.


Things were slowly growing quiet, the night cycle having started a long time before. The ambient sounds of other sentient beings gradually dwindling until not much could be heard beyond the silence of the room and their own breathing.

The night had brought more than Han could ask for. Leia had finally come to him, had been with him in a way they had both wanted for a long time. Both of them spent after using the last few hours to experience each other and discovering a new depth of intimacy between them. They laid quietly together as the hush of evening fell around them and there was nothing more Han wanted to do than enjoy the moment with her. The stars twinkled outside the two large picture windows surrounding his bed, only adding to the peace and serenity of it.

Leia seemed just as content snuggled against him, practically lying on top of him. His arms were wrapped loosely around her and he was only too happy to have her there. He held his gaze down, watching her, as she laid with her head pressed into his shoulder, her fingers gently playing with the hair on his chest and tracing circles lightly on his skin.

He took a deep breath as he continued to watch her, his fingers brushing against her skin, his thoughts drifting. How they had made it to this point was a miracle after everything they had been through. It was hard not to think about all of that time in the carbonite. Of the worry and torment she had gone through. How close he had come to losing her. Or at least it had felt that way. It was time they would never get back. His heart clutched at the sight of her next to him, at the simple act of her laying there with him. He knew he never wanted to feel so vulnerable like that again.

His hand stroked across the line of her hair gently. The feel of it caught her attention, as if she noticed the change in energy, and had her raising her head to look at him.

"Sweetheart," he said softly, his voice a quiet echo in the room. He continued to play with her hair. "Stay with me?"

She propped her chin on his chest, her look questioning. She smiled, a sleepy, indulgent smile, as if she really didn't understand why he was asking in the first place. "Of course I will," she answered before inching up to place a soft kiss on his lips.

Han stared at her, his gaze never leaving her, as she pulled away. She had barely moved to settle back against him when the look on his face stopped her. There was a haunted look in the depth of his eyes, one of heartache and longing, and had her hesitating.

His look turned thoughtful as he scanned her face. His hand carefully traced down the edge of her hair, taking in the feel of her skin. He let his fingers trail down further, skimming them under her chin and his gaze finally met hers. The side of his mouth quirked up into a smile, his lips pursing gently as he hoped to express to her what he really wanted to say. She probably had no idea what was coming. He shook his head. "No, sweetheart. I mean forever."

Leia's mouth opened and closed several times, her eyes searching his, trying to determine if he was serious. He couldn't be. She placed her arms in front of her and pushed up so she could see him better. "We don't have to do that," she said softly.

Han could sense himself starting to choke on the thoughts that flooded his mind. More visions of what had been. Visions of being without her. The devastated look on her face before the carbonite. The longing at Jabba's to stay with her. To protect her. All the times in between. His mouth tightened even further and he had to fight back tears that pricked at his eyes. He cupped her cheek with his hand, caressing it with his palm. "I was without you once, sweetheart. It's not something I want to repeat." He swallowed hard. "Please, Leia, marry me."

Stunned, Leia stared in awe at him, the reality of the situation slowly sinking in. He was really asking her this. A huge smile spread across her face, some tears finding their way down her cheeks before she could stop them. She let out a short, barking laugh, nodded sharply. "Yes," she replied. "Gods, yes, I will."

Han's look was one of utter relief and grinning, he put his hand behind her head and pulled her the rest of the way up his body. He laid a kiss on her so passionate she thought that he might consume her whole right there, their tongues and mouths dueling for dominance. Holding her tightly to him, he rolled her over so she was under him and paused to admire her for several long moments. To enjoy the feel of her body under his. "I'm never going to let go, sweetheart. Hope that works for you," he told her, his voice washing over her like soft velvet.

She gently touched his cheek with one hand as the other found its way to the back of his neck. "Sounds perfect to me." With one last shared glance and a quick tug, he was back on top of her, pressing her into the bed, kissing her senseless, ready to show her the depth of what he felt and exactly what they could expect to be doing for the rest of their lives.


End file.
